


[海贼王乙女]你喝醉的第二天早上(基德篇）

by hxrecall



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxrecall/pseuds/hxrecall
Summary: 满满的黄色废料看完请回老福特给我反馈哦(^з^)-☆这里是基德篇，另含罗/萨博/索隆
Kudos: 3





	[海贼王乙女]你喝醉的第二天早上(基德篇）

基德

你是被来自嘴唇的痛感惊醒的，睁开眼睛看见的是那双锐利的金眸。他见你醒了松开了你已经被磨得红肿的嘴唇，“终于醒了啊，臭女人。”  
“基德？”你揉了揉眼睛，看着这个压在你身上的男人，红色发丝湿漉漉的垂下，胯上围着浴巾看样子是刚洗完澡的样子。  
“终于把老子记起来了啊！”他用机械臂托起你的一条腿，另一只手朝着你不知道什么时候开始就泛着湿意的穴口探去。  
“啊......嗯......嗯.....”身体里轻轻松松伸进了两根手指，几乎是粗暴的抽插着，随即响起的是“咕叽咕叽”的水声。  
“说！你是谁的！”体内的手指停止了抽插，没等你歇口气就往穴口那块敏感的软肉戳去，拇指也覆盖上了那颗暴露在空气里的花核，狠狠的碾压着。  
“嗯......不要......”你扭着身子想要避开他的动作，从下身穿来的快感刺激着你的神经，你对这个男人大早上的侵犯完全没有头绪，“哈......为...什么......啊......”  
“为什么！”他抽出手指，也不忘狠狠掐了一下你的花核，激的你浑身一颤。他将两根裹着你自己淫液的手指塞进了你的嘴里，眼睛里是可以喷火的愤怒，“你昨天喝了几口酒就把老子抛之脑后，连自己的男人都认不出来，还喊着要去勾搭别人？！”  
“唔.....嗯......”腥咸的味道从舌苔上传来，他用手指扫荡着你的口腔，不让你再说任何话。完了，你想着，昨天酒喝多把醋缸子打翻了。你讨好般的用舌尖缠上他的手指，试图平复一下他的怒气。  
“呵……这么骚浪的女人，除了我看谁还要你。”手指离开了你的口腔，他掐着你的下巴让你直视他，表情是无比的戏虐。  
“哈......我是基德的，只是你一个人的。”你双手攀上了他的脖颈，柔若无骨的指尖在他的喉结处轻轻摩擦着。足尖顺着他的大腿一路往上，在浴巾缠绕的地方一勾，就再也没有什么东西挡在你们之间了。  
“啊！你最好牢牢记住这件事情！”他话音刚落就扶着那玩意顶了进来，掐着你的腰肢丝毫不留给你一点喘息的时间就开始顶弄。  
如潮水般的快感朝你袭来，嘴边是停不下来的呻吟，“嗯嗯......唔......轻哈...！轻一点......嗯哈！”  
“怎么可能哈.....”他喘息着用牙擒住你的嘴唇，身下的动作越来越狠，囊袋拍打在身上，淫靡的声音在船舱里响着。耻毛纠缠在一起，夹杂着泛着泡沫的粘液，稀疏之间还可以看见抽出时被带出来的穴肉，在下一秒又被猛的顶了回去。  
舌头被纠缠着，呻吟被尽数堵住，穴内的敏感点被毫不留情的摩擦着，却又紧紧攀附着那个巨物。  
他用机械臂托着你的腿往肩上一挂，冰凉的金属覆盖上你那被顶的酸麻酥软的小腹，随着抽插的动作似乎还有微微的隆起。唇舌分离，中间还拉扯着一条细细的银丝。你随着他的目光移向了下方，紫红的巨物在腿间进出着，金属手掌开始在你的小腹轻轻的打着圈。  
“嗯啊……你要...哈......干什么......哈啊......”你对上他那不怀好意的目光，“不......啊！不要......！”  
小腹被猛的一按，穴内的巨物要了命似的狂顶着。酸胀的快感袭来，你连挣扎的机会都没有。  
“呀啊啊啊——”绷紧全身，腰肢高高拱起，指甲掐进了基德的背上，眼前仿佛有白光闪过，大量的淫水颤抖着水从穴内流出浇在前端，穴肉死死绞住那个巨物。但是他却掐上你的乳尖，强行撞着收缩的甬道，绝顶的快感被无限延伸着。  
“啊......求你哈......快...嗯....快一点......射啊......给我…哈......”呻吟早就变了调，湿润的东西从你的眼眶滑落，腿根的肌肉颤抖着。  
“好......”基德沙哑的声音响起，随之而来的更加毫不留情的抽插。  
在你再一次攀上顶峰，双目失神，嘴巴微张却发不出任何呻吟，体内涌出一波又一波的暖流，他才将炽热的液体喷射在你的体内，一下一下的拍打着内壁，你只能颤抖着尽数收下。然后瘫软在他身下，堕落回漆黑的梦境。


End file.
